


the one where college louis has to room with college harry

by twinkrope



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis and Harry - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daddy Harry, Gay Harry, Louis in Denial, M/M, Twink Louis, University Student Harry, University Student Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkrope/pseuds/twinkrope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>being a third year at the university of london wasn't louis' biggest problem.  that was awarded to his room situation. after his best friend and roommate zayn malik dropped out, louis was left alone to find a new partner in crime. once begging for a single room didn't work, louis checked the doubles sheet to see him placed with no one other than his annoying neighbor from back home; harry styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the time louis is reintroduced to harry

"no...no..no, this can't be real..fuck!" louis mumbled, looking at the room signup sheet again, "this is bullshit!" 

 furious, he picked his bags off the ground and stormed to his new room to be greeted by the new flatmate.

 "hi louis! long time no see!" the cheery first year exclaimed, attempting to shake the older boy's hand.

 "real funny styles. you know i hate you, so why the hell did you request me to be your roommate?" louis yelled, quickly moving away from the first year. throwing his bags on the bed closest to the window he turned and faced harry once again, now noticing all the changes in his appearance. harry who used to be short, twig-like, and awkward now looked about 6'1, muscular, and more sure of himself than ever. his old unruly curls had changed to lengthy, neat, waves that covered his shoulders and his once skittish attitude seemed to have disappeared in the past two years of louis not seeing him.

 "uh..." harry started, unsure of how to tell louis exactly why he'd picked him, "well...our mums are best friends you know, and well i guess they thought it'd be a great idea since your friend left you and you've been partying a lot.. i never really agreed, but mum signed my papers and forced it. im-uh sorry" 

this shocked louis. he knew his and harry's mothers both understood the two of them didn't get along well. why would they do something so stupid when it will just backfire and add more drama to their friendship?

"let me explain somethings to you then, one, don't apologize for shit that wasn't exactly your fault. that's one of my biggest pet peeves. two, i don't like you. i never have and probably never will. don't take it to heart though, because i know you feel the exact same." louis chuckles before continuing, "three, if you ignore me, i'll ignore you. speaking of, i suggest you do so, because if not i'll drop out just as fast as my old roommate did and both of our mums will be humiliated and pissed at the two of us. four, i don't want to even attempt to be friends because i've never been able to sit in the same room as you for the entire 19 years i've known you and not want to kill you, so i _HIGHLY_ doubt that's going to be any different now. understood?" he looks up at the taller boy, before unzipping his biggest suitcase.

 "yeah...that's all good to me. let me just let me make this clear, i don't actually hate you. i know you've always assumed that, but i've just been intimidated by you and never wanted to do something wrong in front of you. you scared me louis." harry laughs, realizing how stupid that sounds now at the sight of this _new_ louis. "the only time i really disliked you was when i came out sophomore year and you being a senior, high on life, went and made me feel like shit for being openly gay. i understand if you don't want to talk, that's all fine and dandy, but we can't sit here and share a room for the next two years and act like one another don't exist." harry turns away from staring louis' back and begins unpacking aswell. he never remembered louis to be so tiny and cute. growing up, louis was always taller and more masculine, but now he's a minuscule boy with a way better sense in fashion than years before. he's someone harry'd consider a twink. harry, ashamed of even categorizing louis already, put away all his belongs silently. louis also stayed mute after harry's last comment.

_i really made fun of him for being gay? what the fuck?_    

the thought of that made louis sick. not only because zayn; his best friend, was gay, but because it's just genuinely fucked up of a person to hate on someone for loving who they love. he may hate the younger boy, but he'd _never_ hate him for being attracted to the same sex.

"louis can i ask you one more thing?" harry asks, hanging his last t-shirt and facing louis once again.

"uh yeah, sure." louis muttered, still unpacking, not wanting to face the other boy after realizing how much of a jackass he was during previously. 

"you aren't homophobic like the rest of your family are you? i always thought maybe that was why you hated me so much or something... i don't know, sorry, just realized that was personal. i shouldn't ask stuff like that. shit." harry rambles, fidgeting with his rings that covered his fingers.

"no. no of course not, that's not a reason to hate someone." louis awkwardly laughs, trying to make the situation lighter than it is, "we just don't get along.. there's nothing either of us can do about it. i don't like you, you don't like me. it has nothing to do with you being gay. believe me." and that was it. harry nodded, understanding and threw his phone and wallet on his new dorm bed. he wished he could do something to fix the older boy's feelings towards him, but knew not to try. if louis wanted to be friends with him then he would work on trying to be. that wasn't harry's problem to worry about, everything happens for a reason right? on the other hand, louis felt more furious than ever at harry. he couldn't believe the boy thought louis hated him for being gay. that's was pathetic of both of them. it was pitiful because after growing up in a homophobic family, louis could never stand to be like them. he never wanted to be a tomlinson because they themselves were labeled homophobic. he never believed their morals and disgusting behavior towards homosexuals. this is what made not knowing exactly what louis' sexuality increasingly difficult for him during senior year when harry came out to his family. louis knew harry would tell his mum because after all she was like a second mother to harry all his life. this being stated, harry was still terrified to tell her knowing how homophobic she could be. he was beyond worried, but knew he had to tell her. sure, it could lead to them never speaking again, but that's excepted if she can't understand that harry's still harry, just now opening up about being in love with the same gender. luckily and surprisingly, jay; louis' mum, supported him one hundred percent and believed louis would as well. clearly, at the time he didn't because of his own issues, and that's what led to his bullying. louis' family's attitude especially hurt around the time of harry coming out because this was when louis started to transition into more of a theater nerd. he liked music, drama, and literature more than watching endless sporting events with his mates, step father, and uncles. this led to senior louis tormenting sophomore harry for his sexuality.  louis was constantly getting teased at home and at school about being more feminine and "gay" than masculine and straight, so to take the anger out, he bullied someone that was  _truly_   the way everyone assumed louis to be; harry. that put all of louis' friends in place. he didn't want to be gay. he didn't want to be disowned from his family, bullied at school, and lose all his friends. at this exact point in time, louis had no idea if was gay or not. he still doesn't to this day, but along the way he did realize, making fun of someone else for loving who they love is just cruel. 


	2. the time harry came out and made life hell for louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place three years in the past. harry comes out, louis hates him more than ever.

_today's the day_  

harry reminds himself, rolling out of his extremely comfortable queen bed. today's the day he's going to announce to his mum and her best friend jay that he is positive he's homosexual. the date is saturday,  the 22nd of april. nothing's particularly special about the day, but harry picked it anyways. after pulling mesh shorts on over his boxers and a plain white undershirt on to cover his bare abdomen and chest he makes his way out of his abnormally small bedroom to the brightly lit kitchen. anne; his mother, and jay; anne's best friend and louis' mother, are sat at the round, wood dining table drinking their usual morning tea.

"morning, harry." they both greeted, grinning up at the awkward 16 year old, oblivious to what he's about to spill to them.

"good morning! can i-uh speak to both of you about something quickly?" harry muttered, his nerves finally getting to him. butterflies pattered around in his stomach unnecessarily.

"of course h! what's going on?" his mum smiled at him before sending a worried glance jay's way.

"well..uh..i don't know how i'm supposed to say it really...i'm-uh..well..how do i put it." he rambles, more worried than he should be.

"c'mon harry, we aren't gonna judge you. whatever it is. i'll leave if my presence is making this weird." jay assures, making him feel a bit more comfortable with telling them.

"no..please stay. i'm just scared..okay, i'm going to come out and say it now..i'm-uh i'm gay, yeah. there i said it. i'm gay. i like-uh boys." harry drops eye contact immediately after he says it before continuing, "please don't think of me any differently..i love you both so much, and jay, i know i probably can't come to anymore of your family gatherings because i'm uh you know, but i hope you still think of me as just harry styles; your best friend's son who never get's along with your son, but you still love anyways. not harry styles; my best friend's gay son who i hope she disowns soon because i hate gays." afraid he may cry, harry pulls at his messy, bedhead curls and bites the inside of his cheek. 

"harry dear," anne starts before getting up and hugging him, "you are my only son, my pride and joy, i love you so much, i will always love you, you're so beautiful inside and out. just because you're gay doesn't mean you're any different than anyone else. i'm so proud of you my little angel. i'm so happy to be your mother. never thinking differently okay? also, if it makes you feel any better, i've known. i've known since you've been about ten. actually jay and i were just talking about this the other day. we've known, so has your dad, and we all are okay with it. right jay?" she cooes, motioning jay to come join them in the embrace. at this point harry was clenching onto his mother's shirt and soaking her pale yellow shirt with heavy tears of happiness and sadness all at once.

"oh harry, i love you too much to every hate you for loving who you love. you have such a magnificent soul and heart. i'm so proud of you for coming to terms with who you are and who you're meant to be. also, pardon my french, but fuck my family and their pathetic beliefs. you are still allowed to go to our family outings because you  _are_ family and if they can't accept you for who you are then  **FUCK THEM**. it's none of their damn business who you love." as the words escaped her mouth all three of them chuckled between cries. 

harry felt delighted knowing his mum and jay both accept him for the way he is. after this outing, he realized coming out at school may not be as hard as he thinks it will be. so, that monday, he came out. he told his friends, they told their friends, and it got around. sure a few people came up to him calling him the usual, "fag", "gayboy", "queer" etc. he wasn't worried though. this was because the only people that really bullied him was louis tomlinson and his three little followers. stan lucas, calvin rodgers, and oli wright follow louis around everywhere. if he's going to a friday night party, you can always expect the three to be following him and if not something's completely wrong. everyone believes louis would be a much better person and do better in school if he told the threesome to give him some freedom. 

the hating never ended with them, especially since louis became a theater nerd. once he transitioned into more artsy classes people gave him shit about being feminine. this led to the extreme bullying on louis' part. he wanted to feel better about himself and didn't want people to think he was gay when he wasn't. so when harry came out, he was thankful.

"what's up, gay boy!" louis shouted down the packed hallway, earning giggles from harry and his' peers. ignoring his poor comment, harry walked to his next class in silence.

 _maybe this wasn't the best idea._  

getting overly nervous about going in the crowded halls, harry asked to go to the bathroom right before the bell. this gave him three extra minutes to get to his locker and move on to his class without getting attacked by rude remarks. making his way to biology 2 easier to handle. during the walk there though, harry get's spotted by none other than louis.

"ooooh look who it is!" louis giggles, covering his mouth with his tiny hand and pushing through harry to move along in the hall.

during the next class, all that was on harry's mind was how wrong it was to come out at school and how much bullying he's going to have endure for the next couple months. this not only scared him, but it also made him realize how much tougher he needs to be. he can't let silly louis tomlinson; his mom's best friend's son, bring him down on himself all the time. this feeling _clearly_ differed from louis'. he needed harry to feel insecure and worried. he needed the reinsurance that being gay will lead to depression, anxiety, and self-consciousness. he demanded to know that being gay was a terrible thing for people because he himself didn't want to feel that he _could_ be gay anymore.

but of course, that night jay sat down with louis for an extended conversation about the situation with harry. she didn't want him bullying the younger boy because he was fragile at this point in time and getting hated on by louis could make it one hundred and ten percent worse.

"i know this is probably the first time you've heard it from anyone in our family, but being gay is okay, lou. someone's sexuality doesn't define them as a person. you could be gay and we'd all love you the same, wanna know why?" jay questioned. louis was curious now, but also a little worried since it was pretty clear his mother also thought he was homosexual.

"uh sure." was all louis could say without sounding too intrigued.

"we'd all love you the same because your personality doesn't revolve around being straight, or bisexual, or gay. you'd still be the funny, outgoing, spontaneous louis who loves theater, but you'd just like boys instead of girls. not a big deal. that's how it is with harry. he's the same harry, just in love with the same sex. so, back to what we were saying, i believe it's cruel for you to make fun of him like you're doing because it's unfair to hate someone for who they're attracted to." jay smiled, finishing her speech. that clicked something in louis' mind.  he was ready to accept harry and every other gay person, but he wasn't quite ready to accept himself.


	3. the one where harry goes to louis' party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis throws a party and gets wasted. harry finds out the truth.

first term has barely started and louis can hardly stand to be in his and harry's room for longer than he needs to be. this isn't because he can't cope with his not-so-annoying roommate, but because he can't handle the pressure the past has on him. after many nights of staying up later than any student with classes at 6 am should be, he realized how much of a terrible person he was to not only harry, but many others. sure, high school was a tough four years for louis, but that didn't give him any right to hate on harry or anyone else. the rudeness of the past was not worth all the awkwardness that is now. the two secretly have each others schedules memorized so they know when to leave and when to stay. 

"morning..." harry mutters, rushing out the door to get to his first class, "i gotta actually talk to you about something when i get home today, so please wait for me here at like uh 3:30 alright?" the door slams before louis can respond. 

_alrighty then_

louis quickly gets out of bed to take a shower realizing he has to get to class in an hour. it's currently friday, the 4th of september. 

_friday_

that's why harry wants to talk to louis. niall probably invited the younger boy to the usual party. niall is louis' best friend. niall, louis, zayn, and their other friend; zayn's boyfriend, liam always threw the best parties the last two years. louis now worried about harry going to their party gets ready quicker than ever. once, showered the boy is out the door 45 minutes early, pressing call on niall's contact

"yo lou, what's up?" niall greeted, unworried.

"hey, did you invite harry to the party tonight?" louis asks, shaking, far too nervous for something little as this.

"uh yeah, why? i know you two don't get along, but he's your roommate and he's a freshman, we need to help him at least get some friends, dude." this response made louis feel stupider than ever. of course, they needed to help him. it may be a little awkward, but hey, once harry gets some friends he won't have to worry about fixing the problems between them. 

"right...right! i don't know what i was thinking. thanks ni, see you later!" louis hangs up quickly before niall has a chance to catch on to his weird change of tone. he's overreacting. just because him and harry have to go to the same party doesn't mean they have to interact. he'll get wasted with niall and the two of them will treat the night as a normal friday party. everything will be fine. louis drags his feet the rest of his way to his early drama class, making it right before the bell.

the day flies by, leaving louis to make his last stop and meet harry at 3:30 in their shared room. entering the room right on time, harry is already there awaiting his arrival. 

"hello..so um niall invited me to your get together tonight and i was uh wondering if you'd be alright with me going?" the freshman looked up at louis from his bed nervously. 

"yes! i mean no! i don't mind," louis starts, "just because we aren't really friends doesn't mean you can't go to parties that i do!" harry nods as a response and then goes to his closet to find something different to wear for the night out. louis changes his shirt quickly and replaces his gray vans for his black ones.

"i'll see you later then?" harry questions as louis walks out the door.

"mhm."  louis mumbles and closes the door behind him. off to niall's he goes. it was currently 7:09. the party started in about three hours, but he always went early to help niall get his flat ready and drink an early beer or two. without knocking, louis walks inside and finds niall.

"bro, where are you?" he yells, walking through the house to niall's bedroom.

"in here! we need to hurry up, people are coming early tonight!" niall shouts, rushing out of his room and back into the living room. as soon as the words leave his mouth the sound of a door bell alarms them. 

"its harry! please don't make this weird." niall begs, opening the door, greeting the tall, handsome, boy and closing it behind him. louis silently thanked god for making him so short at that very moment. using his height as an advantage he hid behind niall, not wanting to have to talk to harry again. they already had two conversations that day and louis didn't think a third would help anything. although he didn't want to talk to the boy, he couldn't deny how beautiful he looked that night. pushing those thoughts aside, he walked back into the kitchen to pour himself a beer. he'd need to get really drunk to keep these weird feelings out of his mind and for him not to get overly anxious about harry's presence at the party. thankfully, as soon as louis took his first sip the door opened quickly and five other people louis didn't know well showed up. the entered the kitchen, throwing their beer in niall's fridge while niall entertained harry and louis drank the sight of harry away. 

the party drawled on and louis got extremely drunk. not only did the awkward thoughts of ever leave his head, but niall never showed up to talk to him either. the boy kept a close eye on his roommate throughout the long, boring night. sure, he hated him, but watching him grind up against stronger guys was a pretty sight to louis. 

_damn that boy is nice to the eyes, but horrid to the ears and brain._

louis giggled at his thought, downing another shot. tonight was going to be a long night for the older boy. the only way the night would shorten was if he got off his high horse and had the unpleasant conversation with harry to fix everything. and that is exactly what he'd do. 

stumbling, louis made his way to the couch the younger boy was sitting on and fell closely next to him.

"harreh! hello! nice to see you here!" he slurred, drunk out of his mind.

"louis, yeah! you good mate?" harry asks, a bit worried for the boy who was clearly more than tipsy.

"yeah! i'm allllllll good! i need to tell you something thoughhhh!" louis smiled, leaning closer to harry, "i'm sorry harreh! i want to be friends! i was an arse! i only hated on you because people thought i was gay tooooo and i wasn't brave like you to come out!" as the words slipped off his tongue, he pointed at harry, giggling. an embarrassing, drunken mess was what he was.

"so are you saying you're gay as well? actually no. don't answer that. let's get you to the room, you're wasted." harry got up, picking the smaller boy up and carrying him over his shoulder. on the way to the door he spotted niall and waved a goodbye. 

"no har! i want to stay! i'm okay! seeeee?!" louis jumps out of harry's grasp and falls to the floor. "okie, maybe not..carry me you strong man!" he giggles again, reaching up to harry, instructing him to pick him up. harry does what he is told and carries the tiny boy ten minutes down the road to their dorm. along the way louis mumbles incoherently about how he wants harry to be friends with him. once they reach the room louis, being cutesy thanks harry and flops on to his bed.

"sleep with me harreehh! i want to cuddle!" louis yells, being the strangest harry's ever witnessed him to be.

"not tonight louis. get some rest, you don't even know what you're saying. you won't remember any of this in the morning." he whispers, already intoxicated by sleep.

this unfortunately is untrue for louis because when he wakes the next morning, everything that happened the night before is fresh on his hungover mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi! not really sure how this fic's going to end up yet, but all i can say is there will be many parts/chapters within the next couple days/weeks/months


End file.
